Maj. General David 'Bones' McCoy
Lieutenant General David M. McCoy, nicknamed 'Bones', is a e-wrestling character that is also a three-star general in the United States Marines. In the e-wrestling universe, he commands the 4th Marines Special Forces Brigade, stationed at Ft. Galveston Hill, near Galveston, Texas. He is a legendary figure in the wrestling industry, having held numerous titles, the most prestigious being the HiWF World Title, which he held three times. McCoy, now the Executive Officer of the 1st Marines Division, wrestles in the Phoenix Wrestling federation, where he has held the Tag Team CHampionship, the Television Championship and, most recently, the World Heavyweight Championship. Character History Current Timeline Personal History: Birth-2005 In all timelines, David Matthew McCoy was born in Columbus, OH on July 25, 1966. He attended St. Stephen School for kindergarten, St. Mary Magdalene elementary school, and Bishop Ready High School, all located in his hometown. He graduated from Bishop Ready in 1983, and enlisted in the United States Navy in the early fall of that same year. In 1989, he married Marcie Dannaher, and they had two children, Brenna and Brigid, in 1998 and 1999. Marcie died of a cardiopulminary disorder in 2004. The two children moved to Arizona to live with Marcie's sister, Vicky, and her husband, who became their legal guardians in 2005. Pre-Wrestling After graduating from Great Lakes Naval Recruit Training, he was sent to BUD/UDT/SEAL training at the Coronado Strand in California. Upon graduation, he was a full SEAL and was assigned to SEAL Team 3. Between 1984 and 2000, McCoy served in Serbia, Bosnia, Kuwait, Iraq, Indonesia, Panama, and Somalia, most operations having been assigned a 'Classified' status. McCoy was one of the best SEALS in the Navy, earning him many awards and promotions, and even allowing him to be trained as an Army Ranger and Recon Marine. His feats of heroism during his times of action earned him the Silver Star, two Bronze Stars, and several other medals, in addition to two Purple Hearts for wounds suffered in action. In early 2000, McCoy attained the rank of Warrant Officer, the promotion due to his service record and his attaining of a Degree from the University of Virginia. He was transferred from SEAL Team 3 to the SEAl Training Command at Coronado. He trained there for 9 months, until force reductions in the U.S. Navy dictated that he be deactivated, and he joined the Navy Reserves. It was a couple months after his reassignment that he started writing wrestling reviews with his brother on a popular wrestling website, and eventually contacted a small independent wrestling federation for a tryout. That tryout was a success, and in just a few weeks, Mr. Crossman, of the Crossman Wrestling Alliance The CWA David McCoy wrestled his first match in the CWA with several other welterweights, coming out second in a battle royal for the Lightweight Championship. Eventually, he won the Lightweight Championship, losing it only to win the Hardcore Championship. After a brief foray into gimmicks the owner pushed him into doing, the 34-year old decided to 'be himself', eschewing crazed, self-promotional match promos and instead delivering straight, almost complimentary talk to his opponents. His original wrestling style was a mix of hardcore and aerial, with solid mat-wrestling basics. He found a lot of success, but was drawn into a feud with the infamous wrestling stable Virtual Reality, and they managed, after assaulting McCoy, to kidnap his youngest daughter, who was not quite three years old at the time. McCoy, using his SEAL training, infiltrated the Virtual Reality property two times, each time coming closer to freeing Brigid. Eventually, after the clique moved Brigid to a rual location, McCoy freed her and returned her to Marcie. He took it out on several of the Virtual Reality members, until he learned that his wife was involved romantically with one of the Virtual Reality members. At that time, he separated, and eventually divorced his wife. As that was happening, the attack on 9-11 occurred, and McCoy was called to active duty. He then signed, and wrestled, his last match in the CWA against the owner, who was himself an accomplished wrestler. McCoy wrestled in front of a highly patriotic crowd, but lost the match. Two days later, he was back at the Coronado Strand. Operation Enduring Freedom McCoy was activated as a Warrant Officer, but because of his record and education, was offered a commission, and he accepted promotion to Commander. After a few weeks of training, he was sent to Afghanistan and placed in command of approximately 250 Rangers, SEALS, and Marine Recon. They were dropped behind enemy lines to reconnoiter and report on enemy movements and force constitutions. During one of these operations, McCoy was leading a 72-man detachment when they were attached with mortars. A large mortar landed in their formation, knocking many unconscious and killing three. MCCoy, one of the first to come to, saw that an unexploded shell had landed in the center of the formation, but was obviously set to detonate. He dragged seven men out of harm's way but, after seeing that he wouldn't be able to save all of the men in danger, set about attempting to disarm the large mortar (9-inch shell). He succeeded, but the detonator exploded in his hands, badly wounding him. At that time, Taliban fighters crested a nearby hill, and McCoy, with his hands in tatters, took up a weapon and held them off for more than 10 minutes as his detachment recovered from the mortar attack. After 20 minutes under fire, McCoy commanded his troops to pull back, and ran to a flanking position, maintaining fire on the 150 Taliban fighters in an effort to allow his force to withdrawal. 10 minutes later, American air support arrived, and evacuation helicopters arrived 45 minutes later, but McCoy, due to blood loss and shock, had fallen unconscious. The injuries to McCoy's hands were grevious. He lost both thumbs and forefingers, and his middle finger on his left hand. He had also been shot in the left foot, and had shrapnel in his shoulder, arms, and upper torso. The soldiers that had been present at the time of MCoy's actions said that he was responsible for saving most, if not all, of their lives. For his gallantry, selfless actions, and heroism, he was awarded the Navy Cross and he was sent to Germany for surgury and rehabilitation. The SWA 40 days after leaving Afghanistan, David McCoy was allowed to take leave, and he went to Istanbul to meet a long-time friend of his, John Cross, who was wrestling with the Synergy Wrestling Alliance. Deon Isis, the acting Manager of the federation, took a liking to McCoy, and when John Cross was ordered to active duty, Isis made a few phone calls. John Cross was also a SEAL...who was wrestling with the SWA under an agreed-to arrangement with the Navy. As a recruitment tool, Cross had part of his contract and expenses paid by the Navy, and was considered to be on active duty. Isis, with the departure of Cross, requested that McCoy take on that role. The Navy agreed, given if McCoy could pass a physical and wrestle with the damage to his hand. McCoy passed the physical, and joined the SWA. Almost immediately, Isis asked McCoy to aid Bryant Bart in security matters where the SWA was concerned. McCoy agreed, finding the arrangement enjoyable. The two men were tasked with dealing with the cliques